bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Revy
Revy '''czasami nazywana też po imieniu '''Rebecca '''lub po pseudonimie '''Dwuręczna jest jedną z głównych postaci w mandze i anime Black Lagoon. Przeszłość Revy urodziła się w Nowym Jorku, w lutym 1968 roku. Niewiele wiadomo na temat jej przeszłości, ponieważ oparta jest na krótkich retrospekcjach zarówno w mandze, jak i w anime. Revy urodziła się jako Rebecca Lee, chinko-amerykana, w ubogiej dzielnicy Chinatown w Nowym Jorku i była wychowywana przez obelżywego ojca alkoholika. Pewnego dnia, po ucieczce przed jednym z szaleńczych wybuchów ojca, została aresztowana, pobita i zgwałcona przez skorumpowanego policjanta. Po powrocie do domu, Revy zastrzeliła swojego ojca po tym, jak ten bezczelnie poprosił ją o kolejnego drinka. Zdarzały się podobne incydenty między Revy i policją, zwłaszcza w 27 okręgu. Ostatecznie napaści spowodowały, że Revy straciła wiarę w Boga, co doprowadziło ją do przekonania, że policja maltretowała ją, ponieważ dla nich była „tylko kolejnym, małym szczurem z getta, bez władzy i bez Boga”. Revy nawiązywała do tego w więzieniu, ale nie wiadomo, jak trafiła do Roanapur. Charakterystyka Wygląd Revy jest dość wysoką chińsko-amerykańską kobietą, która wydaje się być w okolicach 20 lat. Ma lekko brązową cerę, bursztynowe oczy i śliwkowe włosy, które zwykle są związane w kucyk, z krótką grzywką na środku i długimi, sięgającymi do ramion, lokami otaczającymi boki twarzy. Ma smukłą talię, rozkloszowane biodra i okrągłe pośladki. Revy ma również dobrze umięśnioną budowę. Jednocześnie ma wyprofilowaną i rozwiniętą sylwetkę z dobrze ukształtowanymi piersiami. Nosi czarne rękawiczki bez palców i czarną koszulę bez rękawów, która jest stosunkowo odcięta w talii, odsłaniając brzuch i pępek (w mandze czasami to zakrywa). Nosi także szorty i buty wojskowe. Często nosi także podwójne kabury przy koszuli. Prawdopodobnie jej najbardziej charakterystycznym atrybutem jest plemienny tatuaż, znajdujący się w całości na jej prawym ramieniu. W nieco zimniejszym klimacie, tak jak w podróży do Japonii, nosi otwartą brązową kurtkę z polaru, odsłaniając cienki czarny sweter z długimi rękawami, czarne rajstopy pod pasiastą poziomą spódnicą, zapinaną na dół spódnicę z paskiem, brązowe skórzane buty i czerwony kapelusz. Wciąż jednak ma swoje kabury i rękawiczki. Osobowość Revy jest niespokojna, pewna siebie, bardzo konkurencyjna, sarkastyczna, zatwardziała w bitwie, głośna, zabójcza, łatwo znudzona i niezwykle złowroga. Jest ona bezwzględnym cynikiem z mrocznym poczuciem humoru. W przeciwieństwie do Rocka jest ona niedyplomatyczna, wierząc w użycie brutalnej siły i przymusu, by osiągnąć swój cel. Ze wszystkich postaci w całej serii, Revy używa najbardziej wulgarnego języka oraz jest największą palaczką i najczęściej pijącą alkohol z całej grupy. Jest bezlitosną, sadystyczną i pozbawioną sumienia zabójczynią, która będzie gotowa zabić każdego przy najmniejszej prowokacji, nawet nieuzbrojonych cywilów. Czerpie maniakalną radość w zabijaniu każdego, z kim walczy lub po prostu się zabawia. Ma też bardzo niewiele wyrzutów sumienia dla swoich wrogów i wiele razy uderzała w krocza męskich przeciwników, aby pokazać im, jak są słabi. O ile wydaje się, że jest napędzana przez powszechną żądzę krwi, to jednak okazuje się, że Revy podświadomie używa przemocy jako mechanizmu radzenia sobie i uwalniania jej głęboko stłumionych problemów emocjonalnych i psychologicznych. Przykładem tego jest jej niepokój związany z akceptacją zarówno Rocka, jak i Benny'ego w Lagoon Company. Revy wygłasza swoje problemy z zaufaniem, stając się szczególnie nieprzewidywalna podczas misji, uzyskując pseudonimy takie jak „Whitman Fever”, bezmyślnie strzelając i zabijając zarówno wrogów, jak i niewinnych obserwatorów. Dopiero kiedy Rock przybywa i zaczyna konfrontować ją z jej działaniami, zaczyna rozwijać niechętną introspekcję i poważnie myśleć o tym, kim się stała i kim jest naprawdę. Jednym z objawów podświadomego bólu i blizn emocjonalnych Revy jest jej niechęć do empatii innych lub do osób próbujących odnieść się do niej. Ludzie sugerujący, że rozumieją, przez co przeszła, lub jak to na nią wpłynęło, to ogromny, gniewny policzek dla Revy, powodujący u niej gwałtowną wściekłość. Sugeruje to głęboką gorycz i żal, jaki rodzi w niej jej wczesne życie. Ma wyjątkowo zmienny stosunek do Rocka, najnowszego i najbardziej uprzejmego członka załogi Lagoon Company. Chociaż później zaczyna go szanować, jest przez większość czasu wroga wobec niego, ponieważ próbowała go celowo zabić co najmniej dwa razy i wielokrotnie mu też groziła. Jednak ma tendencję do ratowania Rocka przed sytuacjami krytycznymi, a później przyznaje, że uważa go za rodzinę. Z powodu surowego wychowania, które obejmowało werbalne, fizyczne i seksualne wykorzystywanie jej przez tych, którzy mieli nad nią władzę (takich jak jej ojciec lub policja), Revy rozwinęła obsesję na punkcie władzy, zarówno wobec siebie, jak i innych. Powoduje to, że staje się zaciekle niezależna i gwałtownie asertywna, często wykorzystując przemoc werbalną lub fizyczną jako odpowiedź na każdego, kto z nią zadziera lub dochodzi do dominacji. Jednak o ile Revy początkowo wydaje się być twarda, dzika i zdecydowana, jej powierzchowność w rzeczywistości pokrywa głęboki brak wewnętrznej siły i strach przed bezsilnością, jaką czuła jako dziecko. Jej niezależność jest w rzeczywistości bardziej reaktywnym zaburzeniem przywiązania, alienującym innych tak bardzo, jak to możliwe, aby zapobiec ujawnieniu własnej słabości. Revy uważa, że głównym źródłem siły w życiu są pieniądze. O ile jej status „bohatera” jest wysoce wątpliwy, Revy ma jedną wyraźną, heroiczną cechę: lojalność. Jest bardzo lojalna i opiekuńcza wobec innych członków Lagoon i wyjaśnia to na początku serii, że gardzi zdrajcami, wierząc, że „nic nie jest gorsze niż bycie traktowanym jak dziwka przez swoich towarzyszy”. Dlatego, kiedy przyłapuje Chakę na strzelaniu do dwóch jego ludzi z zimną krwią, jest zdegustowana, nazywając go „nikczemnym do samego końca”. Później w serii jest sugerowane, że pomimo jej natarczywości, w głębi duszy Revy szczerze nienawidzi Roanapuru, jej stylu życia i osoby, którą się stała, i chce się zmienić, ale nie wie jak. W Tokio, Revy staje się bardziej otwarta wobec Rocka, mówiąc, że przez całe życie żyła „na brudnym powietrzu” i choć chwilowo o tym zapomniała, nie byłaby w stanie żyć w „dobrym miejscu”, tak jak to z którego pochodził Rock. W „Roberta's Blood Trail” po tym, jak Revy stwierdza, że Fabiola postrzega świat jako ogród pełen róż, Fabiola odpowiada, że Revy jest tą, która postrzega świat jako ogród róż, z którego sama została usunięta. Poczucie, że odmówiono jej szczęśliwego życia w sposób nieuzasadniony, powoduje, że Revy stanowczo postrzega świat jako ponury i opuszczony, z wyłączeniem wszelkich sprzecznych dowodów. Ciekawostki * Revy w ciągu całej serii zabiła ok. 128 osób. * W retrospekcjach widać młodą Revy używającą Smitha i Wessona Model 439 podczas strzelania do puszek. Tą samą bronią zamordowała swego ojca. * Revy wydaje się być biegła w kierowaniu motocyklami. * Revy przypomina Larę Croft ze zrebootowanej serii Tomb Raider od studia Crystal Dynamics. Ma podobny kucyk na głowie, w walce używa głównie pary pistoletów, a także ubiera się w podobny sposób. * Istnieją różne wskazówki odnośnie gustów muzycznych Revy w mandze i light novel (ale nie w anime, prawdopodobnie z powodu praw autorskich). Revy jest wielka fanką rocka i metalu oraz ma osobistą playlistę o nazwie „Jitterbug of Death”. Niektóre utwory znajdujące się na liście to „Electric Head Part 1” White Zombie, „Shooter” Rednex oraz „Sleep Now in the Fire” Rage Against the Machine. Revy jest także fanką zespołu Guitar Wolf. Galeria Plik:Revy.jpg Plik:Revy 2.jpg Plik:Revy 3.jpg Plik:Revy- Winter Clothing.jpg Plik:Sword Cutlass.jpg Plik:Revy and Dutch.jpg Plik:Revy smoking.jpg Plik:Revy smoking 2.jpg Plik:Revy and Rock.jpg Plik:Rock and Revy- Cigarette Kiss.gif Plik:Revy and Roberta.jpg Plik:Anime-quiz.jpg Linki zewnętrzne * Revy na Złoczyńcy wiki. en:Revy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Bohaterscy kryminaliści Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Amazonki Kategoria:Chorzy psychicznie Kategoria:Chłopczyce Kategoria:Uzależnieni Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Bohaterscy gangsterzy Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Bohaterscy mizantropii Kategoria:Bohaterscy najemnicy Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Bohaterscy socjopaci Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Uwodzicielki Kategoria:Łowcy skarbów Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Komediowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Szczerzy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Black Lagoon Kategoria:Dobrzy wbrew własnej woli